


Crackalicious

by Itoma, WhisperingKage



Category: Candyman, Danny Phantom, Evil Dead - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Silent Hill, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have them, ideas that make even us go…No way Jose! But hey! An idea is an idea and sometimes it won’t go away until you get it out. These are a few of the ones that jumble around our heads. All the time. Pure Crack, not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets For The Sweet
> 
> Series: Candyman/Inuyasha
> 
> Summary: She had only done it as a dare, she had faced much worse in the past, after all it was just an urban legend right? Yet if that was true why was there a large man with a hook for a hand in her bathroom?

Shocked blue eyes stared into black eyes, blinking again and again. There was no way this was real.

No way!

She shivered as he held up a bloody hook and took a step forward. She took two back.

Her miko senses were tingling! And in not a good way but in the runaway now kind of way.

She felt like prey, like a lamb being led to the slaughter!

“So sweet…” His voice was low and slid over her like syrup, yet she knew it was just a lure. He had done this many times, the legends about him were testament to that!

Okay, so…

Oh god, where to start?

Probably at the begging yes that would make sense!

Souta had dared her to test the ‘Candyman’ urban legend, it had come over from the states and taken over all the middle schools. Much like every fad that came from the states it grew and grew _and grew_.

Even her friends had mentioned him in passing, she had never really paid much attention to the stories. She had much more pressing matters to attend to. Yet she had been given a week off from the jewel shard hunt and as soon as she had settled in at home Souta had rounded on her.

Long sotry short, and two wet willies later, she had shut herself in the bathroom and called out Candyman, feeling insanely silly. After all, it was just an urban legend, not real.

It _couldn’t_ be real.

Then again, who was she to say what was within the realm of possibilities?

Was she not a time traveling miko in love with a half demon?

She should have known better then to tempt the fates, they _loved_ to mess with her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a large cold hand resting on her face. She screamed and threw her hands out, her fingers brushing against the fur of his coat as she shoved him away. He stumbled back a pained hiss leaving him as her powers flowed from her fingers and singed his skin.

She panicked and tried to run out of the room only to trip on Souta’s used towel and stumble into the door. With a pained groan she turned back to the ‘Candyman’ and was surprised to see that he was leaning on her sink staring at his burned hand in wonder.

“You my dear, are bitter sweet…” She furrowed her eyebrows at his English words, catching only a few of them. Dear, Bitter, and sweet.

Yet she could tell from his tone that it was not good for her, oh no. He had _that_ look, the I’m interested in you and will be stalking look. She knew that look all too well and before she could even open her mouth he was gone.

She swirled around the room, taking in every corner as if he would pop out at any second and spear her on his hook.

Yet she didn’t find him, didn’t even sense him.

He was gone. Thank god!

She let out a low sigh as she slumped yet stood ram straight as his voice echoed in her ear.

“Sweets for the sweet.” She whimpered as she ran a hand over her face, she had just gained another stalker!

Well, at least she was still alive and she would be making sure to tell Souta that the Candyman _was_ real and that he was not to test out any other urban legends that came from the states, ever.

 


	2. A wonderful thing is a Tigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tigger's a wonderful thing.  
> Their tops are made out of rubber,  
> their bottoms are made out of spring  
> They're bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy,  
> fun, fun, fun, fun, fun,  
> The most wonderful thing  
> about Tiggers is...

“Hey Kagome?”

Kagome turned her head, to look up at the child she had been tasked with baby sitting for the day, he was up on a branch in a tree looking down at her.

“Yes Christopher Robin,” She replied.

“Do you know what a Tigger is?” He inquired, swinging his legs casually in the air, looking down at the black haired woman who sat at the base of the tree.

“No I can’t say I do... What is a Tigger?”

“Oh A Tigger’s a wonderful thing,” Christopher spoke, hopping down off the tree, his feet hitting the ground with a thud.

Mirth filled blue eyes gazed up at the boy. “Do tell.”

“Their tops are made of rubber, and their bottoms are made out of spring,” His voice became light and airy, as he began to sing lightly and hop around the tree, “They’re bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.”

“And the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is: there is only one!” He smiled brightly pulling a large stuffed tiger out from behind the tree.

Kagome observed the stuffed animal, it was decisively cute, a big smile spread across its face, with black stripes covering its orange furred body, with a long springy looking tail sticking out its other end.

“Did you make that little song? It was really cute,” She spoke, her hands coming out to lightly grasp the stuffed animals front paws.

“Nope, He did.” Christopher added, indicating the fuzzy tiger.

“This adorable kitty? He came up with that song?” She chuckled a little, going over the short jingle in her head. “Well he’s very creative.”

Christopher’s face fell at her chuckle. “You don’t believe me do you?”

Kagome chuckled again, “I do believe you, stranger things have happened after all.”

The boy tilted his head at her, a curious look upon his face, “Like what?”

“Like a girl falling down a well, and dreaming of monsters and knights in crimson armor.” She patted the spot next to her, implying Christopher should sit next to her.

“Aren’t they supposed to be in shining armor?” He inquired, sitting down beneath the tree next to her, the stuffed tiger in his lap.

“Well most of the time, but this one was rather odd, he liked the color red is all,” She spoke as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Christopher hummed softly in reply, his hand coming up to lightly rub one of the tiger’s round ears, as they sat beneath the tree.

After a short while he broke the silence with a simple question, “did you fall down a well, Kagome?”

She tilted her head, resting it atop the boy’s, a soft sigh escaping her lips, “Did your tiger make a song?” She countered.

Christopher looked down at his tiger pensively, He knew Tigger made that song, but lately he was beginning to wonder. His mother told him he was getting older, that he needed to stop imagining his “Buddy Bear” and the Hundred Acre wood. Was it really all in his imagination? Or was it real? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“I... believe he did,” He answered slowly.

“Then he did,” She responded, as if casually stating a fact.

“Do you believe Tigger made that song?” He asked again.

She ruffled his light brown hair in response, “Of course I do, if you believe in Tigger then so do I.”

Christopher smiled happily, looking down at Tigger then back up at Kagome, “Would you like to have Tigger?”

Kagome frowned at that, “Why would you give me Tigger?”

“My Mom says I have to grow up, that I can’t spend all my time playing in the woods, she also wants me to give away all my.... friends,” He spoke solemnly.

“Well... everyone has to grow up sometime Christopher, but that doesn’t mean you have to give up all your friends,” She hugged him closer to her side. “If it helps I have plenty of space at my house, I can take Tigger and the others too, and you can come see them whenever you like.”

“You’d really take them for me? And take really good care of them?” Christopher’s smile shone brightly.

“For you my friend, anything....” She smiled in return, placing a small kiss upon his forehead.

|<3|

“Are you sure you had to take all of them Kagome?” Kyoko Higurashi asked, adjusting the stuffed Piglet so it rested comfortably next to the large yellow bear on the large couch in the living room of their American home.

“Yes we did Mama, The magic only works when they’re all together,” Kagome replied, stepping down from a tall stool after placing the stuffed Owl atop the book case. She figured he would like a tall place, filled with books. It was strange the lengths Kagome would go to to make sure magic never really died in this world.

After the well had been sealed, and she had been left in the present, she became determined to make sure that some piece of her friends still existed, something to prove it wasn’t all a dream. And this was it, a young boy’s imagination would prove that magic and fairytales really were true.

“Are you sure there’s magic at work here though?”

“Mama? Would I lie to you?” She gave her mother a broad toothy smile.

The older woman rolled her eyes, adjusting her grayed hair before sitting on the couch next to the bear and pig. “Well you have yet to do so, so I guess not,” She was glad she had raised her daughter well.

“Good now lets see if we can get them to wake up,” Kagome stated, now holding Tigger in her arms as she sat upon the couch next to her mother.

“So.. how does this work?”

“Well they were brought to life by a young boy’s imagination, so if we just believe in them they should come to life all on their own.”

The two women sat in silence for a short while, looking to each individual animal in the room silently wishing them to life. From the rabbit on the recliner, to the kangaroo and her babe on the rocking chair, to the owl atop the bookcase, the bear and piglet on the couch next to them, the donkey and gopher who sat upon the windowsill, and finally the tiger in Kagome’s lap.

The silence was deafening, as the two willed the stuffed creatures to life, and it wasn’t for a long while, that they heard a deep purr rumbling through the room.

Two pairs of blue eyes gazed down at the fuzzy tiger in Kagome’s lap. Kagome smiled brightly, before she leaned down and whispered into the stuffed animal’s ear.

“A wonderful thing is a Tigger.”

|<3|

That one sentence had sparked a small riot in her home, suddenly all the stuffed animals had become living breathing, sentient beings, running rampant through their home, wondering why they weren’t in their hundred acre wood anymore.

It had taken a while, but Mrs. and Ms. Higurashi had managed to calm them all down. And now they all sat squished together on the couch.

“Oh bother... so, we can’t stay in the hundred acre wood any more?” The one called Pooh asked.

“Unfortunately no, it wouldn’t be safe for you stay there by your selves. So from now on you get to live here, with my Mama and me, and Souta when he comes back from college on the weekends,” Kagome explained.

“B-but w-wh-what about Christoph-pher Robin?” the little Piglet spoke up next, the poor little one was still shaken up after their surprising awakening.

“He’ll still be around, he promised to come visit you all as often as he can,” Kyoko replied.

“But where will we all sleep? This house isn’t very big,” Rabbit spoke next, looking around the living room.

Kagome chuckled at the rabbit, “The house is much bigger than this, we have plenty of rooms for all of you, some of you may need to double up, but there’s plenty of space.”

Thank god for grandpa’s life insurance, she thought solemnly, after their grandfather had passed they had left the shrine in the hands of relatives and moved to America so Souta could attend college, while Kagome relegated herself to taking care of their mother and supporting her younger sibling.

“But why’d you take us in?” Tigger spoke up next, bouncing up to the younger woman, as the other animals began to talk amongst themselves.

Kagome smiled at the black and orange cat, before reaching down and picking him up under his arms and lifting him up into her arms.

“Because I believed in you,” She stated hugging him gently, causing the others to go quiet, “And I’m going to take good care of you, of all of you.”

Tigger happily returned the hug, smiling brightly before a thoughtful look came over his face, “But who’s gonna take care of you?”

“Hmm... I’m not sure, perhaps you can help me figure that out?” Kagome chuckled in response, rubbing her nose against Tigger’s in an eskimo kiss.

“Aww shucks...” Tigger spoke, a blush showing through his fur. Causing Kagome to giggle more.

“Now... lets get you all settled in for the night, Christopher Robin will be coming by tomorrow to check on you and I want you all looking your best in the morning before he has to go to school,” Mrs. Higurashi spoke up, as she began to usher the many creatures out of the living room and up the stairs of their large home.

|<3|

Kagome sighed happily as she sunk under the covers of her queen sized bed, smiling as she watched the energetic tiger bounce up and down on her bed.

“This bed is really bouncy, Kagome,” Tigger laughed, not even bothering to using his springy tail to bounce on the soft mattress.

“Haha... yes it is, but its bed time now Tigger,” She giggled, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

“Oh all right,” Tigger sighed himself, shuffling himself under the blankets next to Kagome, cuddling up to her side.

The two sat comfortably in the dark for a while soft light of the moon shining through her bedroom window, as they drifted softly off to sleep.

“I’ll take care of you, Kagome,” Tigger rumbled quietly once he was sure Kagome had fallen asleep.

|<3|

The next morning Kagome shifted in her sleep, she had kicked her blankets off in the middle of the night, but there was a large convenient source of heat next to her, to which she gladly curled up against.

“Such a wonderful thing,” She mumbled sleepily, wrapping her arms around a lean muscled waist.

“Cause I’m... the only one,” A deep voice rumbled, as a scruffy cheek rubbed against her own.


	3. The Evil Dead: Ash Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Raining Men!
> 
> Series: The Evil Dead/Inu Yasha
> 
> When I say the Evil Dead I mean the series as a whole not just the first movie. :D
> 
> Summary: Yup, it was raining men. To bad this one was a pervert and had a chain saw for a hand? Oh lord...what did the fates have in store for her now?

Sky blue eyes blinked lazily as she stared at the man who had quite literally fallen from the sky. The song it’s raining men came to mind briefly yet she pushed it away and cautiously approached the fallen man. It was easy to see he was not form this time, he was in dirty [jeans](http://www.surfcanyon.com/search?f=sl&q=jeans&p=wtigck), a torn up t-shirt and had a chain saw attached to his wrist where his hand should be?

She arched an eyebrow at that one but made no comment, already the villagers were whispering and she sighed as she moved towards him, her miko garbs flowing behind her. After the jewel was complete she had settled down in the feudal era and became the village’s resident miko. Taking over for the elderly woman who had become her grandmother. She had planned to marry Inu Yasha but alas he was just not ready to get over Kikyo.

She understood, it had hurt her deeply at the time but she was still good with the hanyou who now traveled with his brother. Now that was the real shocker, Sesshomaru had been impressed, not by much but still a bit, and had deiced to let the ‘whelp’ trail after him in hopes he would learn to be a real man. She had wished them luck and bid them farewell.

Sango and Miroku had moved back to Sango’s fallen village in hopes of restoring it, she had wished them luck as well. As it was they already had twins and were expecting even more children on the way. They bred like rabbits and it was cute.

Yet, none of that mattered at the moment so she shoved her musings into the back of her head and toed the fallen man who had a shot gun slung over his broad back. Oh dear, she was one hundred percent sure the feudal era was not ready for such fire power. So with a sharp look towards the gathering villagers she mentioned for them to disperse. 

They did so reluctantly, not wanting to leave her with the strange being and because they were nosey. Either way with a sharp glare they started to trickle back towards the village. Once she was sure they were gone she crouched down in front of the man and poked him.

“Oi.” She poked him again, not at all realizing she had taken on more of Inu Yasha’s habits then she would care to admit. She blinked as he groaned and rolled over to look up at her. Dark brown eyes meet sky blue.

She watched as he ran his only remaining hand over his face and groaned. “What the hell ran me over?” She blinked as she recognized the langue. 

English.

Thank God that was one of the classes she had liked and taken to like a fish in water. Though that did raise some questions, what was an America doing here? 

In Feudal Japan?

There was one way to find out, she daintily cleared her throat gaining his attention. “You okay there?” She blinked as he rolled over and quickly got to his feet.  He towered above her and she was sad to find that yet another male daunted over her. She barely reached his well muscled chest.

She felt her eyebrow twitch as he looked around and ignored her, mumbling under his breath. “Oh lord where am I now?” She blinked; he was used to being thrown through time and space? She titled her head and he ran his hand over his varies pockets and grunted. “Still got my stuff that’s good. Doubt they sell shotgun shells here…” 

She narrowed her eyes at him and cleared her throat even louder. He turned to her and ran his eyes over her making her blush. He was not very sublet about which parts he studied the most. With a glare she crossed her arms over her chest.

“My eyes are up here.” He shot her a cheeky grin and leered down at her. “I know, but I wasn’t looking at those sweet cheeks.” She huffed and wondered if it would be okay to just leave him here. Yet reconsidered, she didn’t know what kind of damage he would cause if left alone, and he seemed like the kind who would find trouble no matter what.

So instead of giving him a reply she merely scoffed. “Hentai, I see you fall didn’t hurt you.” She wanted to add a since ‘your thick head must have protected you’ but did not. Honestly this male reminded her of a more brash Iuu Yasha, she was sure he would be the cause of many headaches in the future.

He merely grinned. “It’ll take more than a worm hole to kill me.” She merely nodded having no doubt that his words were true. Either way she needed to get back to the village and soothe the worried villagers before they picked up their torches and lynched him.

“I see, well if you don’t mind I’d like to look you over.” She rolled her eyes at his chuckle, pervert. “You know what I mean, so if you would please follow me to the village.”

He blinked, village? Oh lord he hoped to God he wasn’t in some god forsaken renascence era again. Then again judging by her robes he knew even if he was in the same time period as last time he was not in the same area. So with a shrug of his shoulders he began following pretty young Asian woman and glanced around.

Forest, lots and lots of forest.

Great. He had no issue with forests and trees…it was just hey usually tried to kill him in some way or another. He glanced down at the woman he was walking next to and grinned. At least he had something pretty to look at until he figured out where he was and why he was there.

“Name’s Ash, what’s yours sweet cheeks?” He grinned as she huffed and glanced at him out of the corned of her eyes.

“My name is Kagome.” He grinned at the curt reply and threw his arm around her, the one without the chainsaw, and grinned down at her.

“Nice to meet you, got any evil dead zombies running around that need defeating? Necromancers? Trolls? Mutant trees? Evil doppelgangers?” She blinked as he prattled on listing even more evil creatures from myths and legends ignoring the way he pulled her closer.

Just who was this man Ash and why had he shown up in her village? She hoped to god he hadn’t dragged any of the things he was listing off. She had enough trouble with bandits and the occasional rouge demon!

Her left eye twitched ass he felt his hand give a firm squeeze to her behind…

She wondered if tossing him down the well would get him back to his time and out of her hair…


	4. Silent Hill:  Pyramid Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicked Intentions
> 
> Series: Silent Hill/Inu Yasha
> 
> When I say Silent Hill I mean as a whole, not a certain movie or game. :D
> 
> Summary: Dropped into a hell like she has never seen, Kagome Higurashi is cursing her luck. Alone and with only the clothes on her back and the bow in her hands she is faced with a man with a steel pyramid for a head, a large sword, and his wicked intentions…

Large sword, rivaling Tessaiga.  
  
Blood stained pants that had once upon a time been white.  
  
Hard pale planes of flesh covered in soot.  
  
Oddest of all?  
  
The large steel pyramid that sat where his head should be.  
  
Most disturbing?  
  
The aura of complete and utter killer lust.  
  
It was animalistic in its nature and it sent shivers of fear down her spine.  
  
She broke out in a cold sweat as he advanced, his large body making the decrypt hallway seem all that much smaller.  
  
She had no idea how she had ended up here, a spell gone wrong in the middle of a battle most likely.  
  
Damn demons and their magic powers.  
  
All she knew was that she was in a rundown city, alone, and then a weird alarm had gone off and she was dropped into this hell.  
  
The evil vibes were almost palpable and it made her gulp, her grip on her bow tightening.  
  
“S-Stay back!” Her voice relayed her fear and it made her angry. She was a warrior dammit and here she was cowering like that sacred fifteen year old girl she had been five years prior.  
  
Yet there was no Inu Yasha to hide behind, there hadn’t been for a long time.  
  
She was on her own.  
  
So as the man, or whatever he was for he was clearly not human, took a few more daunting steps towards her she drew her arrow and let her powers pool into it.  
  
She gathered her courage, her blue eyes becoming slates of tempered iron.  
  
“Stay back.” If he heard her it he didn’t show it instead he took another step towards her, lifting his massive sword with one arm, getting ready to swing.  
  
She let her arrow fly, it struck him in the shoulder.  
  
He jerked back, her powers sizzling at his flesh.  
  
He paused and she could tell, that could she see his face it would hold curiosity. That large pyramid stared at her, looked into her.  
  
She shivered as he yanked her arrow from his flesh, his hand sizzling as he grasped it.  
  
Dread filled her as he let it fall to the ground like a piece of paper and advanced on her.  
  
“Shit.” She heard the sound of the blade as it cut through the air and clenched her eyes shut.  
  
This was it.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
Yet she felt a jolt, could feel the world around her shifting, peeling back.  
  
She cracked an eye open and let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was no longer in that hell but back in the ruins of the run down city she had first been dumped into.  
  
She shivered as she looked down at her chest.  
  
Her shirt had been cut open displaying the valley of her breasts and one paper thin cut.  
  
The blood stained her white top and she glared at it.  
  
Seems her stalker, for she could feel his essence on the very tips of her sense, it was muted like there was something a veil, a film, covering it, was a pervert.  
  
She let out an annoyed yet relieved sigh, she was still alive and he was gone(ish) for now.  
  
So she decided to start walking and to try and figure out where she was, she saw a rusting and burnt sign saying ‘Silent Hill’, and how she could get home before she was dropped back into that hell with that…pervert.  
  
Ever aware that she was not alone. ****  
  



	5. Danny Phantom: Clock Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick Tock Goes The Clock
> 
> Summary: As master of time it irked him that a small human female was able to manipulate his name sake. Time was his, he was supposed to be its sole mater yet it bent to her will… He would investigate this small human female and let time tell is she was worthy of it’s favor.
> 
> Male: Clock Work
> 
> Series: Danny Phantom

You know that feeling?

The one you get when you know you’re not alone?

She had it.

Big time.

Goosebumps rose along pale flawless flesh as a shiver traveled down her spine.

Something was there…watching her.

She spread her senses out, a new trick picked up from Kikyo, and paused as she felt a flare of power.

“H-hello?” Her voice waivered a bit but she cleared her throat. She stood taller as she gathered her powers back into her. She was a priestess and would not be intimidated by this thing…

Whatever it was.

Seeing as she was in the present it wasn’t a demon. There were no demons in this time.

Spirits?

Oh those were another story all together.

She had seen her fair share and had even helped a few pass on in the past three years. But this? This was no ordinary spirit.

Nothing around her was every ordinary…

“I knew you’d be able to sense me.” The voice was low and amused. She gulped.

“Show yourself spirit!” Her blue eyes were hard as she stared where she knew he was. With baited breath she watched him appear.

Red eyes.

Pale skin.

Black lightning bolt like scar down his right eye.

Purple cloak.

And an odd staff with a clock on the top of it?

Oh lord…

He smirked as he looked her over and she shifted feeling violated. Yes she was in black jeans and a green long sleeve t-shit but under his gaze she felt exposed!

A  light blush dusted her cheeks as she glared at him, her hands resting on her full hips.

“Why are you following me?” She watched as he grinned at her floating in the air lightly.

“I’m here to observe you.” He stated it like it was a fact.

She dead panned. Observe her? What was she some kind of science experiment?

“Excuse me?” She tapped her foot watching with surprise as he shifted into an old man! Oh Lord why did all the crazies have to find her?

Even in death?!

“You have sway over time and I want to see if you’re worthy of it.” She ran a hand over her face.

The well.

He was talking about the well’s magic.

“Look I have no control over the well’s magic so please just go..a..way.” She paused as he turned into a small child.

He merely shook his head.

“You have no idea how much sway you have over time and me. But you will…you will.” She opened her mouth to retort yet he faded away and she merely huffed kicking the ground.

Damnit!

She had another stalker!

A dead one at that!

Well at least he wouldn’t be able to follow her into the past right?

She shivered, knowing her luck…-no she wouldn’t even think it lest she jinx herself….


	6. Toy Story: Buzz and Woody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile
> 
> Series: Toy Story/InuYasha
> 
> Pairing: Buzz/Kagome/Woody
> 
> Summary: She was made of glass, so delicate and precious. So breakable, to bad she didn't seem to care. She rolled with the punches and was just as durable as the rest of them if not more so! Without even knowing it she would worm her way into the plastic hearts of everyone around her.

She was made of porcelain, smooth pale skin, raven black hair falling to her waist. Bright blue eyes painted on a perfectly oval face. She was an import from Japan, dressed in the traditional garb of a miko. Unlike the other plushies and other things Andy's sister imported from Japan, she was perfectly proportioned, like a tiny human made of glass.

She was a work of art, a true sight to behold.

Which was why she was moved into Andy's room. Sitting high on a bookshelf, out of reach of grubby hands and dogs. With the price tag she came with, it was only right she be placed somewhere safe until his sifter was responsible enough to have such a work of art. Sadly her sister doll, Kikyo had to lose an arm for their parents to figure out that their baby girl was just not ready for such things.

"Andy!" Andy jumped, tearing his gaze from the doll that was now stuck in his room. It was so girly and stood out like a sore thumb but his mother had the final say. He just hoped he didn't end up breaking her on accident. With a sigh he turned on his heel to walk out of his room, shutting the door behind him with a shout of. "I'm coming!"

As soon as the door shut behind him his room came alive, toys began to move and talk amongst themselves, eager to meet the newest member of their home.

Like always Woody was the first to approach the now blinking female, smiling as Buzz walked along beside him. They were the unofficial welcoming committee.

"Hey there!" He smiled at her, lifting his hat with one finger to wink at her. Buzz rolled his eyes next to him and stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, ms?" He left it hanging hoping she would pick up the hint and supply her name.

She smiled and bowed lightly before righting herself. "Kagome, my name is Kagome." She paused a frown marring her pretty face as she looked around.

"My sister, Kikyo, have you seen her?" Her voice was layered with worry as she looked around the room from her spot on the shelf, she was truly worried about her sister.

Everyone seemed to clam up, not knowing how to tell their newest play mate that her sister had been broken and sent back to Japan to be repaired.

Woody sighed as he stood up taller. "She was sent back to be repaired. But don't worry I'm sure she'll be back in no time and all fixed up!" A few of them had been broken and repaired so it was a no brainier that Kikyo would come back just as good as new.

Kagome sighed lightly but nodded gazing out the window. "Oh dear she'll be a foul mood when she gets back." A small smile broke out over her face. "Oh well, it happens I guess." She turned on her heels and faced Woody and Buzz. "What are your names?"

Both toys felt a small flush creep up on their plastic cheeks as she rocked on her heels looking up at them with trust in her eyes. A brilliant smile on her face.

She would fit in just fine.

"I'm Woody and this here is Buzz, welcome to Andy's room."


	7. The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Clopin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold On
> 
> Summary: All she has even known is life in a cage, a cage of fear, of hope, and love. Yet she keeps holding on, hoping that one day she will be free, that they will be free. Free of a world of prejudice and hate.
> 
> Male: Clopin
> 
> Series: The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Dark blue eyes gazed around the cold drab walls that made up her home. Court of Miracles, it was a hidden city under Paris, built in a graveyard, a safe haven for Gypsies. It was all she had ever known, born and raised.

Her parents hailed from a place called Japan, and were instantly cast as gypsies for their odd looks. They had embraced the term and the people. Both had lived happily, along with her, in Paris. Until things took a turn for the worst, prejudice.

It ran strong and true.

She had lost her parents to it, luckily she had been taken under the wing of Clopin, he was their leader, their shepherd, and protector. He was an odd fellow, more than a few years older than her fifteen years. He too had lost his parents to prejudice, thus he had become their leader when he was but sixteen. Now Twenty four he was set in his ways.

One of which was that she was not allowed to leave their safe haven. He was such a worry wart.

Honestly, she would be fine!

Yet here she was, confined to their home. She loved their home, and the people she just wished to experience more than a graveyard.

"Kagome ,dear, why so pensive?" She smiled as she turned on her heel, her long green skirt flowing with the movement. She was so used to him sneaking up on her that she never jumped anymore.

There before stood Clopin, grinning down at her as he seated himself on a large cushion. She sighed as she flopped down next to him, leaning into his side.

"I want to go outside, I want to see Paris." She didn't meet his gaze as he wrapped a possessive arm around her slim waist, mostly from lack of food, and held her close.

"We've been over this, it's not safe." His voice was low as she looked up at him, dark blue eyes yearning to see more.

"It's never safe, it will never be safe..." She trailed off letting her head rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They would never be free, they would always live in fear...yet she just wanted to live!

Not be held prisoner by fear.  
He sighed, rubbing her back as he leaned back to lay down, taking her with him. She was his jewel, his treasure and he wanted to keep her locked away, where it was safe.

"It will be one day, I promise you and when that day comes we will visit the steps of Notre Dame together, we will see all of Paris." His voice held a longing tone, a whimsical tone. They both knew it was not likely that they would ever be free to do so without glares and words of hate.

Yet it was a nice thought.

With a tired sighed she merely nodded her head and listened to his heartbeat. Holding on to his words, and the hope that one day everything would be alright.


	8. Hell Raiser: Pinhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masochistic Tendencies
> 
> Series: InuYasha/Hell Raiser
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Pinhead
> 
> Summary: Kagome's grandfather had many an artifact and trinket stored in the store house and it was her job to clean and catalog them. While doing so she comes across the most interesting puzzle box...

There were many other things she would rather do than clean out the storage shed on such a hot august day...but it was her duty as the shrines miko to help with the upkeep of the shrine. Her grandfather was far too old now, her mother far too busy, and Souta was busy with soccer practice.

So it was with a grunt she rolled her neck, cracking it as she sat down on the warm wooden floor of the shed. She had been dusting and sweeping things, now she had to sort through boxes and take inveroitry. Sadly hoodlums still broke in every once and awhile, not many people had values anymore.

She sighed as she opened a box, the smell of must and mold made her wrinkle her nose. Knowing her grandfather there were probably mummified body parts in here...among other things.

A fond smile played across her face, recalling her fifteenth birthday present, that was one of the only good things that happened that day. Her life had changed forever on that day...

She shook her had of those thoughts and began digging in the box, that was in the past, her days of magic and adventure were over. Naraku was gone, the jewel completed, and her journey in the past over.

She hissed as she pricked her finger on something and with a wince she brought it to her mouth, her tongue sweeping over the bleeding cut. The familiar taste of iron assaulted her tongue and she merely sucked on it to stop the blood flow. Once she was sure it was done bleeding, for it was a shallow cut, she looked inside the box, hoping to find what had cut her.

"Please don't let it be something odd..." All she needed was to actually catch a weird disease from the things her grandfather hoarded.

Curious blue eyes looked at the gold and brown puzzle box in wonder. Where had he gotten this? It was so pretty...wonderfully crafted... Her fingers caressed the metal puzzle box as she turned it over and looked at all the sides.

The more she touched it the more she wanted to play with it, to try and solve it...there was something about it...it called to her.

Without even thinking, as if in a trance, she began to play with it. Moving the pieces around, sliding them in and out, watching with interested eyes as it changed shape.

Almost as if it had a mind of its own.

She kept playing with it no longer keeping track of time, far too invested in trying to solve the mystery of the puzzle box.

She paused as she came upon the blood smear on the box, her blood. With a sigh she wiped it off yet blinked as it clicked and fell from her hands.

She felt it, a jolt of something...power...

Fear flooded her body as she watched the puzzle box open completely baring its insides to her.

She shivered as she felt a dark aura wash over her.

"You summoned me?" She turned on her bum to face the dark stoic voice and gaped at what met her sight.

Oh god!

A demon! In bondage gear?!

What the hell was her grandfather hiding in the shed?! She could only whimper as he took a step towards her...her powers coming to the surface ready to defend herself.

With wide blue eyes she gazed up as the man kneeled before her placing a cold clammy on her cheek. She grit her teeth as she let her powers spark to life. She grinned as he pulled his hand away, his flesh smoking.

Served him right! Touching her without her permission!

He merely gazed at his hand then back to her, a smile budding on his face, it made her blood freeze.

"Interesting..." He touched her face again, this time not pulling away as her powers sizzled at his skin. He merely pressed his hand closer.

She could only watch, a blush on her face as he let out a small moan...

He was a masochist!


	9. Wishmaster: Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As You Wish
> 
>  
> 
> Inuyasha/Wishmaster
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Journey over she’s ready to settle into life as the shrine keeper of her family's home. Not much else a dropout can do nowadays anyways. She wasn’t exactly happy with the hand dealt to her in life but, meh. While cleaning out the store house she finds yet another wish granting jewel, this one just happens to house a wish granting Djinn? Oh great....

 

 

  
  


“Once, in a time before time, God breathed life into the universe. And the light gave birth to Angels. And the earth gave birth to Man. And the fire gave birth to the Djinn, creatures condemned to dwell in the void between the worlds. One who wakes a Djinn shall be given three wishes. Upon the granting of the third, the unholy legions of the Djinn shall be freed to rule the earth. Fear one thing in all there is...fear the Djinn."

| 

   
  
---|---  
  
~ Legend of the Djinn.  
  
He had been so close to freeing his brethren, so very close. Yet the waker had to wish for something he could not give, something he did not understand. Nor need.

Love.

It was while trying to understand the useless  emotion that he had been cursed to feel it.

Along with ‘heartbreak’. It had condemned him back to his hell fire of a room.

Sealed once again into the ruby red jewel that was his prison.

Waiting.

Bidding his time.

Bored.

So very bored.

A low grumble fell from thin pale gray lips, pointed teeth showing in a snarl. Damn women. No matter the species they were trouble.

With an annoyed growl he lounged on his hellish throne, trying to get comfortable, for who knew when the next foolish mortal would free him?

Hopefully it wasn’t another damn woman.

-.- -.- -.-

Dark blue eyes gazed around the cluttered store house, leave it to her grandfather to gather so much...junk!

Okay, so it wasn't junk as much as ‘rare artifacts’ he had collected once he figured out ebay, but still. It fell to her as the shrine maiden to clean and categorize every item. After the stint with the jewel she had been forced to drop out of highschool and had taken up taking care of the shrine.

It had made her grandfather proud.

Her mother had been upset, wishing for her to be the first to go to college and make something of herself. Yet as always supported her decision, like a good loving mother.

Souta had taken it the hardest, he had made it his goal to finish high school and to graduate top of his class.

He was on the fast track to a scholarship to Tokyo U.

While she was happy for him, a part of her was bitter. She had given up so much...so very much only to be tossed aside by the fates. Sent back to her home with nothing more than scars and memories to prove that it had all really happened.

A deep rattling sigh escaped her as she shoved the thoughts from her head and rolled up the sleeves of her miko garb. “No use crying over spilt milk.” Her words were murmured as she stepped into the hot dusty store room.

With another sigh, god she was doing that a lot lately, she decided to start with the smallest box. Deciding to take the easy way out, and with a small twist of her lips she opened the box. Pulling it open and shifting aside bubble wrap and packing peanuts.

Blue eyes widened as the bubble wrap shifted away to reveal a deep red jewel. Her fingers had just barely brushed over the innocent little jewel before she pulled them back. As if burned.

“Oh shit.” The words had barely left her lips, her fluctuating if not untamed  miko powers surging to life, trying to warn her to get away.

Yet it was too late.

She could feel the dark powers surge from the small jewelry which was now glowing a bright red.  She could feel the heat from it as it seemed to hover. Glowing even brighter.

So bright she had to shield her eyes.

A shiver went down her spine as another presence made itself known. It was dark, powerful, overwhelming...and annoyed?

She blinked a few times, her sight coming back and could only blink some more. There standing before her was some sort of demon, something out of the American Bible. Tall, gray skinned, clawed fingers...muscular, horns protruded from his shoulders as well as his head.

Light red almost pink eyes gazed at her in annoyance. _“It had to be another damn woman.”_ His voice was low and gravelly and instead of make her shrink back in fear it only made her own annoyance flare to life.

“Excuse me?!” Her voice was  slightly high pitched, her powers surged forth at the threat and coated her body.

He could only sigh internally, getting ready to suck  up to her and get her to make her three wishes. He could only hope it would go better than the last time(s)... “Forgive me, I am the wishmaster and I can grant you anything your little heart desires.”

He had expected her to scream, to shrink back, or to run like all the others. Instead she merely glared up at him, placing her hands on her hips as her foreign powers sent shivers down his spine. In all his years he had encountered her kind only once or twice. He had never really been in this part of the country much, and he knew what she was. What she could do.

Yet he could also sense the small twinge of darkness in her.

A seed had been planted and if he could encourage it to grow he just might finally succeed in his never ending lifes mission.

Her face went blank as she put it together. This..man(?) was here to grant her anything her heart desired? Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

She was no fool you could not get something for nothing and she had her fill of wish granting jewels. “No thanks.” Her voice was even and chipped and it made him scowl.

“Surely there must be something you want, a begrudged miko such as yourself...” He could only flinch as she stepped up to him, coming only to his shoulders, and poked him her powers singing his flesh.

“You know what? Yeah, I wish you could understand what its like to be me! To know what its like to be a regular woman trying to live what little left of a normal life I have left only to have freaking wish granting jewels and demons come popping up in your life trying to get you to make some wish that they can twist to fit their evil needs! That’s what I wish! Oh and while you’re at it, why don’t you give me the happily ever after my own Gods couldn’t give me? Hmm?!” By the end of her rant she was out of breath, glaring up at the now smug looking demon thing.

He knew she was ranting but even so she had made her wishes, in an instant her life's experiences came rushing into his mind. He was stunned, if only momentarily, to see, know, and feel all that she had in her short life.

Not many beings in this world or the next had his respect yet this tiny woman had begrudgingly and unknowing earned his. It was a rare honor, and she now had it.

The second part of her wish rang in his head, she wanted him to give her the happily ever after. Well then....so be it.

She felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as he grinned down at her. Oh no, what had her big mouth gotten her into now?!  She could only gulp as he leaned down, his from bending over hers. _“As you wish.”_ His words were whispered against her lips and her hand reached out as if on autopilot and smacked him, her powers adding an extra zing to it.

He only chuckled.

 


	10. Constantine: John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Habits
> 
> Series: Constantine(movie)/Inuyasha
> 
> Pairing: John Constantine/Kagome
> 
> Summary: He had seen a lot of crazy shit in his days but this took the cake. How was this tiny little Asian woman supposed to help him save the world from demons ghouls and Satan oh my? Tch, at least she was a looker but if she put out one more of his cigarettes...

She could put up with a lot of crap, had put up with a lot of crap but this..this horrid habit of his was not only endangering his life but her own! Dark blue eyes blazed as they glared at the grungy male sitting in the car next to her.

She had been told by her Nii-san that she would be moved to America to help an 'associate' of his deal with a demon out break. Yeah, sure. She had been bounced around the world working for her nii-san. As the world's last true miko it came with the job description.

John Constantine merely ignored her harsh glare, he had been glared at by Satan himself and hadn't batted an eye. What he didn't understand was how this tiny little spit fire was supposed to help him with the new demon overload prat trying to raise an army and take over earth. He had been contacted by his semi but not really associate, known only as Mr. Silver.

The man had helped him out in the past, it was a don't ask don't tell relationship to be honest, every time the man offered to help he ended up living when he should have died, so he figured what the hell?

He was expecting some scary looking yakuza priest or something, not this tiny little asian woman. She barely reached his shoulders, he could easily overpower her in a fight...so what was she here?

At least she was a looker, curves in all the right places, stacked, bright blue eyes, and long black raven hair.

"I can feel you staring." He merely tched as he shoved open his car door and slammed it shut.

"Wasn't trying to hide it, let's go. I heard one of the main guys is here in this bar...try not to get killed." He shot her a cocky grin as he lit up yet another cancer stick.

She rolled her blue eyes as she got out of his car and shut the door, jerk. She followed behind him, more then willing to let him think he was in the lead. She shadowed him, her powers sneaking from her body to encase the bar in a barrier, if there was one thing low level demons did it was run.

She was in one inch heeled boots, there was no way she was running after anyone.

With bored blue eyes she watched her partner stalk around, acting like the big shot. She merely leaned on the counter, her eyes on the demon they were after.

"Tch!" She merely sighed as John threw a punch, giving up playing polite with the demon. She merely stood there watching as they duked it out, the demon slammed his head into the bar table and she winced, that was going to hurt in the morning!

She shook her head and cleared her throat, "Excuse me could you not kill my partner?" She shivered in disgust as the demon leered at her, so what if she was in a black dress? It wasn't like she was given any warning as to when and where John would show up and drag her along on a demon hunting adventure.

"Kagome don't!" She ignored John;'s pained warning and merely cracked her neck, rolling her shoulders as the demon lunched at her. She side stepped the lunge and landed a ki filled hit to the back of his head.

He went down like a sack of potatoes. She merely dug in her hand purse and pulled out a sutra, with a flick of her wrists it landed on the fallen demon, paralyzing him. She shot John a smirk as he leaned on the bar next to her, wincing as his ribs throbbed in pain.

"Nice." She nodded as she leaned next to him.

"Yup." She wrinkled her nose as he whipped out another cancer stick, yet before he could light it she pulled it from his fingers and snubbed it.

"That's a bad habit." He merely huffed, "So says the woman fighting demons in heels and a dress." He grunted as she smacked his arm.


	11. Animal Crossings: Blathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Donation
> 
> She woke up in a whole new world, one that was full of many different creatures and things. It was an easy life, a joyful one full of new discoveries and friends. Even better? She was the museums live in caretaker along with Blathers and his sister.
> 
> Male: Blathers
> 
> Series: Animal Crossings

Bright blue eyes gazed up at the newest addition to the cities museum. It was the final piece of the T-rex skeleton they had been hoping to find. She herself had dug it up while looking for other fossils and pitfall seeds.

"Its marvelous!" She smiled at the male voice and turned towards the speaker, an owl like human. He was an owl demon, more or less. Everyone in this world was a demon of some sort, well in a manner of speaking. They were like humanized versions of animals.

She was the only human in the whole town(which was pretty much the whole world).

She had been washed ashore on the beach. Broken and battered from the final battle. They had won, the jewel was gone and she was flung into a new world. She assumed the jewel had tried to send her home but had run out of power enroute and dumped her off here.

In the town of New Hope, a cliche name but it was such a nice town. Real peaceful and it was easy to make it her new home. They had even made her mayor! She was weary at first, she was a stranger, the only human in the existence of ever, and they had welcomed her with open arms and given her such an honor.

She had politely refused at first but over time she found herself doing a lot for the people. A side effect of being the glue that held her old group together. Subconsciously taking on the role of their mayor until they finally made it official. In truth nothing had really changed, just that they now called her mayor.

"It is truly amazing big brother!" She smiled as Celeste hopped down the final stair that lead to the newly built second floor of the museum(raising the funds for that project had been hell but it was worth it). She was a nice young lady a year or two younger than her own twenty four years with dark brown reddish hair pulled back from her face by a pink bow. Her eyes were a dark brown almost black, much like her elder brothers. She often wore a pink sweater and black skirt.

Blathers could only smile as he gazed up at the large imposing skelton, finally his dream of having a real museum with actual exhibits was coming true and it was all thanks to their new mayor, Kagome.

He had found her while trying to find some new shells for display in the then lacking museum. She had been pretty beat up and hurt so he had dragged her back to the museum for his younger sister to look at. While she was often childish and sometimes an air head she knew a lot about medicine and such.

In no time they had her patched up and resting in the spare bedroom of the their home(which was the basement floor of the museum just converted into living quarters). It had been amusing when she had woken up, oh the tales that spewed from her pink lips! They had kept them up at night, their minds running wild with all the possibilities of her original world.

As time went on they figured out that she was from another world, a fact kept amongst the three of them, and had agreed to let her stay with them in exchange for her helping around the museum. He had been saddened when she had been made mayor and had been ready for her to leave them.

Luckily she had decided to refuse Tom Nook's offer to build her a house, much to the old raccoon's annoyance, and decided to stay where she was. Honestly he was glad, the museum wouldn't feel like home without her.

He avoided her blue gaze as she smiled up at him, his cheeks burning as he flushed. Kagome smiled at the slightly older man, his brown hair a bit of a mess, as always, as he looked anywhere but at her. She wasn't a fool she could feel the blossoming feelings for him in her chest, he had helped her when she needed it and asked for nothing else in return.

He was a kind man, a bit of a recluse but it was cute. He always wore his brown tweed suit and that silly green bow tie. She found it endearing. He was also a night person, no surprise since he was an owl, and she found it cute when he tried to force himself to stay awake during the day and go on fossil hunts with her.

She herself was slowly becoming a night person and she enjoyed it. Their late night talks around the fireplace with a cup of coffee or tea were what she looked forward to after a hard days work.

"It really is, thank you Kagome." She could only blink out of her inner musings and offer him a smile as he turned to look at her, and nudged her shoulder against his. "All in a days work as mayor." She laughed as he flushed and fidgeted about. He was so cute!

Celeste could only smile as she watched the two, they were acting like newlyweds it was so cute!


	12. The Road To El Dorado: Tuilo and Miguel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Blessing In Disguise
> 
> Series: Inuyasha/The Road To El Dorado
> 
> Pairing: Tuilo/Kagome/Miguel
> 
> Summary: She had appeared during their offering to the spirit world, fell from the sky in a bright light. They had been praised for calling forth a goddess to bless the city alongside them. Problem? They weren't really gods...then again...neither was she...

She had appeared out of thin air, there was a bright light and there she was almost suspended in air. The crowd went silent the moment she appeared, their loud cheering muted in a split second. Honestly he had thought they had goofed up and were found out. He was ready to grab his partner and run for the hills.

No amount of gold was worth their lives, regardless of what Tulio thought.

It was only after he looked up did he realized why the very time around them seemed to stand still.

There she was suspended in mid air clothed in white and red, black inky hair floating around pale skin. Her eyes were closed as she laid there supported by an invisible being. She looked like a goddess.

The second the thought crossed his mind she fell, as if a puppet whose strings had been cut.

He lunged forward, how golden head dress falling from his head and he caught her, wincing as her weight slammed into him. While it wasn't much it was enough to make his knees buck. With gritted teeth his knees met the cold hard stone of the alter under them. His blue eyes gazed up at Tulio, seeking help.

The slightly older man forced a smile onto his face and threw his arms out. "We've summoned a goddess to help us bless you all!" The villagers burst into cheers and joyful laughter as Tuilo helped him stagger to his feet. Trying to save as much face as they could.

He staggered a bit as Tuilo pressed his hand into his back and began pushing him away from the cheering crowd, waving off the chief as he tried to come closer.

"As you can see our lady goddess is tired and requires rest! We shall retire to our temple and rest there. You all continue to enjoy the festival!" They quickly left the altar and the made their way down the cobblestone path towards their grand temple.

Once at the base of it they began the long trek up, his arms were bringing by the time they reached the top. Yet he still carried her into their large bed chambers and gently placed her down on one of the many large luxurious pillows that lined the floor.

With a groan he massaged his quivering arms and tossed a curious gaze to Tuilo who was now pacing the room, his arms tucked behind him as he muttered to himself.

With a tired sigh he let himself plop on another large pillow and gazed up at him. "What now?" Tuiulo paused in his pacing and let out a long sigh.

"I don't know...I mean is she the real deal? If so...what do we do? I mean she'd know were fakes and they;ll cut our heads right off!" He ran his hands through black hair and tugged a bit. This con was spiraling out of control and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

He let out a loud frustrated grunt as he flopped on a pillow next to his companion, his partner in crime and in truth life. He should have listened to him and not let this get so far out of hand. Sure, the villagers thought them gods and showered them with food gold and well anything they so much as wanted. In exchange for a few fake prayers and blessings...but this..he...they...

Had they actually summoned a real god? Er goddess?

His brown eyes gazed at the still sleeping beauty. Her skin was pale and flawless, a rare thing in such a place as Spain. She must not have seen a lot of sun... Her hair was as black as night...her small figure wrapped in over sized red pants and a white top...

He had never seen such garb before and it made him wonder if it was the clothing of the gods?

He eyes picked up the glint of something and his own large calloused hand reached out to hers. It was clenched around a necklace of some sort, made of black beads and fangs? He tried to tug lightly it yet she merely pulled back in her sleep and let out an annoyed grunt.

He let out a small amused chuckle as he leaned back on his cushion and met the bright blue eyes of his long time friend. "I don't...she.." He trialed off not really knowing what to say.

Miguel merely sighed and nodded. "I...if she is a real goddess she'll know..." He didn't finish his sentence, they both knew what he didn't want to say.

They were dead men walking...er sitting...

They would be outed as fake gods and killed...

Tuilo shook his head, one hand reaching out to grab Miguel's to give it a reassuring squeeze. "I say we get the hell out of dodge, grab the horse and whatever gold we can carry and leave." Miguel nodded, while he had been enjoying their time here it was easy to tell it was over.

They would have to pack up and leave...he didn't want to. He loved the people, the village, everything about the secluded place of legend yet his friendship and life meant more to him then the life that had literally fallen into their laps.

Both froze at the small female moan and turned to look at the cause of it. It was the goddess! She was stirring, they were to late! She would wake up and smite them!

They both paled as she rubbed at her closed eyes, grumbling under her breath, and threw themselves at her feet as she fully sat up.

"Please forgive us oh mighty goddess!"

Deep blue eyes could only blink in confusion at the words shouted at her, she had just woken up...and someone was yelling at her?

She blinked realizing she was no longer in the clearing of the bone eaters well, she was else where. Everything was gold and lavish looking...Her eyes widened as the auras of those near by her washed over her.

She was no longer...she wasn't in Japan...she was somewhere else! But! The last thing she recalled was standing in the clearing of the bone eaters well about to make a wish on the jewel...

Her eyes widened even more as she turned her gaze to the necklace clasped firmly in her hands, it was empty! The jewel was gone! She frantically began to search amongst her clothes and the many pillows she laid upon. If she lost the jewel..if it got into the wrong hands!

So worried about the location of the jewel she completely forgot about the two men groveling at her feet.

Miguel held his breath, waiting to be smited yet it never came. He peeked up from his kneeling position and had to bite back a grin at the sight of the goddess tearing through the pillows, throwing them everywhere as she fanatically searched for something.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Her voice was light, like the sound of bells and it made Tuilo pause in his groveling to look up at her as well. Both of them sat there watching she pawed around trying tin vain to find something.

Tears began to gather in her eyes a she searched and searched and could not find it. Even after she paused to send out her aura to feel for any trace of the jewel she couldn't find it. It was gone.

She also could not feel the wells familiar magic.

She was alone and stranded in this new world with no way home.

No jewel.

No well.

No Inuyasa...

She was utterly alone.

Her slim shoulders shook as it hit her and she began to cry.

Both men gazed at each other in shock, not only were they useless when ti came to crying women they were even more lost when ti came to crying goddesses!

Brown met blue as they tired to silently figure out what to do, almost having an internal conversation with each other. Should they run for it while she was distracted? Or stay and try to comfort her and hope that she would spare them?

Tuilo was all for running, getting the hell out of doge, with as much gold as they could carry, yet Miguel being the goody two shoes he was had to go and open his mouth.

"Miss goddess are you okay?" Both of them froze as she stiffened and turned to look at them with sea blue eyes. The air around them seemed to freeze as she looked at them in such utter sadness that it stuck something inside them.

Kagome froze only now just hit with the realization that there were two men in the large lavish room with her, she was so concerned and caught up with happened to the jewel that she totally missed their auras. She shrunk back from them, pulling into herself as she stared at them, dressed in odd garb, something out of a Mayan text book. She blinked as they gazed right back at her.

Brown and blue eyes gazing at her in worry, obviously they meant her no harm...they were concerned about her. It was then that the blonds words registered in her head, not even questioning how she understood them when they were obviously not in Japan anymore nor speaking Japanese.

"Goddess? I'm not a goddess..." Her words were low and full of confusion. It made both men paused and look at her in shock. She flushed lightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable from their questioning gazes.

"You fell from the sky in a flash of light!" She flinched back from the black hair males pointed words. She had? Then it clicked something must have happened when she made a wish on the jewel...she must have been flung into another universe or time...

Her face crumbled as her shoulders shook, she was truly honest to god alone in a whole new world...

Tuilo shot Miguel a dark glare as the young woman began to cry again and scooted over to her, placing a hand on her shaking knee. "Miss, look...we don't know what happened but don't worry. We'll help you." His voice was low and comforting and Miguel could only breath out of his nose as he nodded. Feeling bad for making her cry again.

"Yeah, don't worry. It looks like were in this together...so don't worry." They had already gained a horse since the begging of this journey what was a beautiful young woman? If anything they could claim her to be a goddess that they had to help return home in order to get them all out of there...

A grin slowly blossomed on his lips as a plan began to form in his head, yes, yes! This would work! This small woman was a blessing in disguise! Tuilo could only offer the now sniffling woman a smile. "Don't worry. My name is Tuilo and this is Miguel." She offered her own watery smile in return. "My name is Kagome."

Both men blinked at the foreign name yet made no mention of it.

Miguel threw an arm around Tuilo's shoulders and gave her a grin. "Well Kagome, welcome to the team." She could only smile back, hope flaring in her chest that maybe just maybe she wasn't as alone as she had thought she was.


End file.
